The Chapter of Jace SilverFox
by CarleighAlpha
Summary: What if Black Hat wasn't the only Human-Vampire nor the first? What if the Queen had turned another years before?
1. In The Begining

Being alone wasn't new to me, after I had turned fifteen, I had lost my family to vampire, so I hunted I became 24, I had heard about a hive, so I wandered the

wastelands when it happened to me, a lead on the very hive I was searching for was called Sora Mira, It had me going east. Being on foot gave me callous, but I felt

at peace at the way I soon saw what I was after. The Hive, I then pulled out my spikes and began climbing the mountain. It felt like hours before I reached the

entrance, I pulled out my silver knives, walking cautiously to either my revenge or my death. The Clergy wanted my skills, so I ran, they had gotten my Uncle killed, I

didn't want to be tied down, and I wanted to do what I wanted when I wanted. I soon got to the Hive center, climbing carefully down to the bottom, I soon felt

something grab my ankle, and it was a half living girl.

"HELP ME PLEASE" She screamed at me. That caused the nest to stir and attack me. The vampires pulled me to a stone table and sank their fangs into my body,

screams pulsed out of my mouth, everything dulling, and I was so close to death. A dull roar echoed through the Hive, the biting stopped, what I saw above me was

different than anything I ever saw, this creature was taller than the other vampires. Motions began to blur all together, her claw pierced her veins, black liquid dripped

to my face. It got in my mouth, then the most horrific pain I have been in made me writhe even more, my veins felt like they were on fire, stabbing ice feeling had

overpowered my body. The pain soon dulled till something pierced through my gums, I felt my teeth, and my k9's were now very sharp fangs. I sat up and looked at

the creature, I felt at peace even though I had just went through something that had changed me forever.

 _Hello child_ I heard a voice echo in my thoughts.

"What did you do to me" I asked as I stood up on my feet.

 _I gave you a second chance you were mere moments from death, your thoughts gave me the_ _chance to give you new life, and you are now a human-vampire, more_

 _powerful than the Priests themselves._ She said lifting my chin to her eyeless face.

"What are you" I asked as I looked at her with interest.

 _I am the Queen of the Vampires_ Her thoughts infiltrated my own. Her mouth let out a growl, one of the vampires brought the girl that gave me away.

"Please don't kill me" She begged. I lifted her up, her eyes reflected my own, no longer a lively blue but a vivid gold, I let out a roar, then sank my fangs into her

neck. Her blood tasted like the richest honey I could have ever consumed. I finished her off after tearing her throat open, my mouth covered in her blood, her skin

was pale and threw the body to the side. I changed out of my torn clothes and into the dead girl's clothes, a red tank top, black jeans, leather boots, black leather

trench coat, and a black round rimmed cowgirl hat. My leather gloves hugged my hands nicely.

"I am Jace, but no longer the weak human, My name is SilverFox" My voice rang out through the hive. Vampire roars followed after my victory cry,

 _My child there is a plan I have, Your very hate for the Clergy wasn't the only_ _thing that made me turn you, what made me chose you was your potential to becoming_

 _a Future Queen, one to continue leading an army of future Human Vampires, Just_ _follow my instructions and you will be rewarded with everything you have ever_

 _desired._ She thought to me.

"Nothing but a man, a family,children of our coupling, and ridding this world of the Clergy are the main things I desire." I replied as my fangs were forever to become

bared to any of the prey I encountered.

"I will help you" I said with a smirk. Then over the next twelve years, with the Queen and Vampires help, I learned the way of the Vampire, how to hunt, how to heal,

and with more training I was able to amplify my abilities by tenfold, but I didn't age, not once, but my heart still was beating, the Church was wrong. One late

morning, I was watching the Hive, making sure it was clear but I saw a patrol of Priests, I snarled at them and ran inside quickly, I found a vampire whom then

bowed to me then looked at me with eyelessness.

 _Tell the Hive to get ready the Priests are here_ I thought to it. It ran off to tell the others. I watched from a high ledge as the Priests came into the Hive.

"I don't know it feels like our grave" One spoke up.

"Their Queen is here and we have our orders" Another spoke up. The group soon got to the bottom, I watched intently at the Priest's movements, they had stopped.

One pulled out a cross like weapon,

"It's a trap" He said before the Queen gave the signal to attack. A woman's screams filled the Hive, The Priests ran for the tunnel they got out of, but most of them

were either torn apart or drained of blood. But two of the vampires got one of the Priests. Another Priest grabbed his arm.

"Hold on John" He grunted, but lost his grip. I ran through the tunnels to soon see my fellow vampires sinking their fangs into the Priest. The Queen by my side let

out a roar that made the others disperse, she looked at the man, then at me, she took one of her claws to her veins and let her blood drip on his face, soon it got into

his mouth and the screams began. The Queen beaconed me to her side, she was like a mother to me over the years. The Priest then stopped screaming and his eyes

were the same as mine, a vivid gold. I then got the cowboy,

"Please don't kill me" He begged. I then dragged his body to the turned Priest, he sank his fangs into the body I threw at him. I then went to another part of the Hive,

I heard a noise, and I looked to see the Priest in different attire.

"What is your name" He asked me.

"Jace, but I mostly go by SilverFox" I said with a smile.

"And yours" I replied.

"John, but you can call me Black Hat" He said with a cocky smile.

"We have work to do" I said looking at him.

"Then let's get to work" He replied.


	2. We Are One

It's been four long years since BlackHat joined me in fufilling the Queen's plans, after getting off the train, both BlackHat and I watch as the vampires break through

our targets home, scream emitting from inside, Black was scenting my neck, making me purr in contentment,

"Relax Black later" I growled as he smirked at me. I step inside, I smell the fresh blood, licking my fangs, I saw the mom was still alive, I heard BlackHat I smile as

he went to the dad, the mom was breathing hard as I watched the other vampires clicking.

"Please don't" She begged as I picked her up, her feet no longer touching the ground, I smiled as I soon sank my fangs into her neck, draining her of blood as she

screamed, beating her fists on my body, but I was so much stronger. I sank my fangs deeper then snapped her neck. I threw her body on the ground as her blood

coated my mouth and chin, BlackHat came to me and pressed his lips to mine, tasting the fresh kill my tongue was laced with, I wanted to continue but a heart

beating draws me out of it, I got to a cellar door. I open it, inside is a girl in a white dress, her hands over her mouth, she lowers them and screams. I speed down to

her, hit the base of her skull, and knock her out. I fling her over my shoulder, walk upstairs, see Black getting the vampires back into the train carts.

"Where's her cage" I asked as the train began moving,BlackHat smiled at me and tilted his head,

"Over the next cart" He smirks as I smile, I begin walking, I feel my ass get slapped,

"Cheeky Bastard" I growl as I get over to the next cart. I opened the door to the cage and carefully place her down. Her blood calling out to me, but I get out and

locked the door. I walked out of the cart to see Black waiting for me, I walk to him and his arms enveloped my body as I smile, my fangs showed to him as he then

kisses me, I kiss back as I grip the lapels of his jacket as his hands go into my coat and feel my ass and lower back,

"I want you so bad John" I growl as I stare into his golden eyes with my own,

"I know you do my sexy Fox" He growled into my neck as his fangs grazed my neck, I began to hear one of BlackHat's familiars growling at our guest, BlackHat

followed me to the cart, I watched as the familiar went around the girl's cage taunting her,

"Come on now. Don't be us a kiss." One of BlackHat's Familiars growled, I walk up to it, throwing it to the wall then look at it, it's eyes full of fear as I glared at it, it

ran out of the cart,

"That's no way to treat a friend." I said before looking back at BlackHat who was smirking at my dominance over his familiar

"Please, let me go" Lucy begged us as I stand next to BlackHat.

"You are here for your own protection." BlackHat told her, I nod, licking up his neck, he let out a small groan/growl as if saying 'patience my girl'.

"If you go out you shall be taken apart, piece by piece." I said as I circle her cage with a predetorial scent that humans could smell if we allowed it, I heard her heart

beating faster,

"My uncle is a priest, he'll come after me." Lucy said with a human growl, that made me let out a slight chuckle.

"Really? What makes you so sure?" I asked her with full sarcasm in my tone.

"He'll come after me, he'll come after both of you!" She said as her heart beat increased in tempo

"Well that's something I'm absolutely counting on." BlackHat said after he got in her face, she backs away in fear as I let out a slight growl, BlackHat looked at me, I

quirked my head to our cart,he smiles and gets up. I take his hand, walking the both of us to our cart. He closes the door before I slam him on the wall and press his

lips to mine as I grip his neck, setting our hats on the table near our bed. His lips were soft as I pressed back with my inner coil beginning to tighten, I felt Black's

hands on my hips pulling me into his lap as we continued exploring each other's mouths, I pull his lower lip with my fangs.

"Fox my little Vixen" BlackHat growls as I feel his fangs grazing my neck. My hands snaked to his black hair, his hands holding my hips in place. I felt his tongue

licking up my neck, my heart beating excitedly, I let out a pleasure filled moan, my hips grinding on his.

"I love you" I said as I smiled at his eyes met mine, I saw the small tears in his eyes,

"I love you too" BlackHat says as take his coat off, him taking mine off as well. I carefully take his shirt off as he continues kissing my neck. I placed my hands on his

chiseled chest, feeling his skin against my hands, I moaned even more, feeling the urge to copulate was growing more and more.

"Easy there Jace Baby, gonna fill you up soon with my cock, spilling my seed into you, make you full of my children sooner or later" He said as I whined, bucking my

hips, he chuckled a bit at my little noise,

"Gotta prep ya first, make you feel all nice and hot" He growled a little. I nodded, his hands gripped his shirt that draped over my body, the bottom of it reached a bit

to my thighs, kinda like a dress. He lifted it to toss it to the side, his eyes widened at the lingerie that now was in his sights.

"You look beautiful in black" He said as he skillful took my bra off with one hand, as it fell, my 36 D breast became exposed, his hands caressed them, pleasure filling

me really slowly, his lips grasped one of my nipples that became hard due to the cold air, I moaned as my hands found his shoulders, he began rubbing with his

calloused fingers on the other,I wanted him to take me.

"Lie back for me" BlackHat asked as I got off his lap, lying down next to him, his lips began trailing down my body, till he reached my thong. His fingers gripped the

edges, then began pulling the last piece of clothing that soon left me completely naked in front of him. I watched as he smiled, my mound was shaven, his head went

to my pussy, I felt his fangs graze my mound, I growl in frustration

"How much do you want me Babygirl" He asked me as I nod and moan out loud

"You want my cock" He asked as I was about to cum

"YES" I screamed as I felt my juices coating his tongue after the coil snapped again.

"You taste so good Baby" He said as he got off the bed, unbuckling his belt and taking his pants off. I saw him naked in front of me, his member was curving up to his

belly, but then it was pointing at me, his dark hairs contrasted the appendage, He got back into bed with me,

"Jace are you still sure you want to do this tonight" Black asked asked as I looked into his eyes,

"Yes I want this" I said before he got on top of me, aligning his member to my core,

"Ready" He said as I nodded, my arms going under his to his back finding his shoulders. I felt the tip of his cock pressing to my core, his breathing was next to my

ear, then he pulled his hips back a bit before I felt him thrust forward, I screamed in pure pleasure as his cock enters me and his fangs sink into my neck, I growl as

he began claiming me, his venom entering my body. I gripped his skin as my oversensitive walls surrounding him, holding on for dear life as the pain rolls through my

body, I hear his grunts as he slowly bottoms out, he pulled his hips back then pushed forward, I felt pleasure filling me again,

"Your so damn tight" He growled into my neck. I graze my fangs on his neck, he thrusted in and out of me at an inhuman pace,

"Gonna make love to you for hours" Black said as I felt his tongue licking up the left side of my neck sealing his claim on me.

"Black I'm close" I whimpered as he gripped my hips, grinding his hips deeper and a little harder, but I didn't care.

"Jace I'm about to cum" He said as I almost sink my fangs into his neck.

"Cum with me" I said as I felt my walls flutter around him, I felt the coil snap, I groan as I came around him, I sink my fangs into his neck, he continues to thrust,

the euphoric pleasure made me orgasm as I was still in a different orgasm, it just added to the pleasure I was enduring. I felt his seed filling me up nice and warm,

he collapses, I release his neck, his blood tasting like honey. He rolls to the side, then collects me to his side, I place my head on his pecs and fall asleep, we were

mated, he is mine and I am his.


	3. Fangs Deep

I woke up to a feeling something wet licking my pussy lips,

" You smell so good Jace, my mate." BlackHat says as he licks more, I sleepily moan out as his tongue enters me, I gripped the headboard,

" Gonna fill you, make the familiar's scent that I make you moan and scream everytime" He growls as I feel my walls clenching around his tongue,

" Then make me scream...OH GOD JOHN" I cried out as I feel my walls clenching around his tongue, I moan loudly as he continues to lick, soon his mouth envelops

where my clit was, he made me feel so much emotion,

" Cum SilverFox" He growled as I feel my walls clench tightly, I growled hard as my scent washes over his mouth,

" Oh god" I growled as I flipped him over, I go down to his thick cock and lick up the large vein on the underside of his cock's shaft.

" God Jace" He growls as I feel his fingers thread themselves into my hair, I suck hard, hollowing my cheeks as he groans,

" Don't wanna cum in your mouth" He growled as I let his large cock go, I smiled as he sat up, he gripped my hips and I sat on his cock, letting my slick get his dick

wet,

" Gonna fill you" John growled in my ears, I feel his cock stand straight up, I wrapped my legs around his waist after I let my pussy become enveloped by his cock,

" Your pussy is so perfect, all mine" He growls as I swivel my hips, I grinned as I kissed him, grabbing his lip with my teeth.

" Ah easy Jace baby" He growls before I start letting him guide me into a sexual trance,

" I wanna feel your walls grip me tight" He moans as I bounce more and more, letting him hold me tight as he smiled,

" Then make me cum" I growled as he held me tight and thrusted more and more, the veins in his cock were rubbing me right as I felt his cock getting harder and

thicker.

" Gonna cum Jacy Baby, Cum" He growled as I sank my fangs into his neck, he growled as I felt his claws going down my back. I felt his thick spurts getting deep as I

felt my walls milking his cock, I rest my head on his chest as he lays down.

" I feel great" I groan as his arms go around me and my hands go to his neatly groomed chest,

" I'll make you feel good for a long ass time baby" He say with a smirk, I get off of him and get dressed, as I looked for my hat, I see John smiling,

" Looking for this?" He asked as I grinned, he had my hat in his hands, I walked over to him, my bust squeezed on his chest,

" Thank you" I grinned at him, I felt him place it on my head, I began to walk out of the room, I felt the sacks that contained the Queen's newly bred army,

" Your venom is different from mine" BlackHat says as I quirked my eyebrows,

" How?" I asked as he smirked.

" It burns more when you bite, while mine doesn't" He says holding me, but I placed my head on his chest with a smile, as we walked I saw a human familiar walk

towards BlackHat and I,

" A man came aboard. Says he got something for you." One of my human unturned familiars whispered in my ear,

" Thank you" I said as I flashed him a fanged grin, BlackHat follows me into the foyer, he sits in the chair as I put my crossed arms on the top of the designed

woodwork of the chair. One of our informants sat across from us, I held my claws back, his blood's pumping in his veins were loud and I haven't feed in a at least two

days.

" You both told me to come. I have information, but I... Before I tell you, I hate to bring you this." He starts as I placed a hand on my mate's shoulder, growling lowly

as I silently signaled that I was hungry,

" There is this small little matter of compensation." The informant says making BlackHat grip the arm of his chair, but he relaxes as I kissed his temple,

" You want, it'll be really good for business. So I'm more willing to cut you a deal." He says as I sniff loudly,

" We can you smell the blood running through you veins" BlackHat says as I smell this man's fear rising through his scent.

" Smells like dinner." I grinned with my fangs forever bared to anyone who stared,

" OK. Alright. Once you have grabbed that girl, a couple of nights later, a priest showed up." The man says as I perked up a bit,

" Priest?" I asked nonchalantly,

" And he was with this Sheriff. Real hard case, he run me out of town before I could make a single sell." He says as BlackHat smiled at him, but I see him nudge his

head at me,

" You've done well." BlackHat says as I was ready to pounce,

" Thank you." The man says and then I jumped across about three feet and I see him back up, but he revealed his neck by mistake, I sink my teeth on him, I feel his

blood going into my mouth, I bleed him almost dry but I stopped so my venom would go through, then he fell to the ground, I see his hair falling out and his skin

becoming pale, his eyes glowing blue then paling into the signature for a turned familiar, undead blue.

" There's you compensation." I say before step over him, BlackHat gets up and looks at the unturned familiar,

" Put him to work." He says as we walked out of the cart,

" We are almost to Jericho" BlackHat says as I felt the train slowing down, it stops as I hear the loud shifting of the vampires

" Hello ?! Hello! Is anybody there?" A elderly man calls out as I smiled, I see a vampire purr, it smells then lunges at the elder, both BlackHat and I walked off the

train,

" Let's begin." I growled as I let all the vamps go, soon Jericho is engulfed in fire, screaming people and vampires, I feel on a man, bleeding him dry to the point no

blood was left inside of him, who had a gun pointed at me earlier before I disarmed him, but BlackHat looks at me with a smirk, we walk down the chaos that is

Jericho, but we soon see three priests, one of them had two circular blades, he starts making sparks with them, I let my head go down, as he gets close to me, I

punch him, he flies back to his Priestmates, he gets up, he had a hole in his chest, in my hand was his beating heart, he falls to the ground dead. BlackHat gets by

my side,

" Well done baby" He says with a smirk,

" I was trained by my father" I growled as I dropped the dead Priest's heart,

" Brothers. You have a choice." BlackHat says as we stared at the last two remaining Priests,

" You can follow in my footsteps" BlackHat says as I smirked at them, baring my fangs

" Or you can follow in his." I growled as I smirked, they ran at us, but it felt like they were going slow,

" I guess they choose death" BlackHat says as I smirked, I ran at the Priest on the left, I kick him in the legs, breaking his kneecaps, he screams as I sink my fangs

into his neck,

" It burns" He screams as I sink my fangs deeper into his veins, bone crunching as he squirms beneath me, I hold him down till he doesn't move anymore. I let go,

he isn't a familiar, he is just dead, I looked to see Black, who was crushing the other Priest's spine then drinking him dry. I walked over to him with a smile,

" Lets show Isaiah that this means business" BlackHat says as he looks down on me,

" Who is he?" I asked as I held the dead Priest's body,

" The one who let me go" He growled not at me but at the one he let go,

" Ok" I said as I watched John stringing up the dead Priests, like crucifying them.

" Let's get out of here" He says with a smirk, I whistled loudly, the vampire headed back to the train, BlackHat and I smiled as we got on the train.

" Lets get this going" I snarled as the train began to move.


	4. Isaiah's Arrival

I smiled as today would be the day I get revenge on the Clergy for what they have done,

" Easy, you're tense" BlackHat says as I take my hat off,

" Have been since Jericho" I say as he wraps his arms around my waist, I smiled as he grinned,

" Easy, I don't need anything going wrong today" I growled as he smirked at me,

" I'm gonna make you feel good" BlackHat says as his fangs nip my neck, his hands going down my pants and in a quick swipe, I find my panties and pant's gone,

they lay on the floor,

" I'm sensitive" I moaned as his shirt comes off,

" I know, after feeding it always is" Black groans in my ear, his tongue licking the shell,

" Make my body screech for you" I say as I slammed him on the bed, I take my shirt off quickly, I reached for him, his lips lay upon mine, I feel his hard body

underneath me, his hands travel up to my chest, caressing the pale globes as if made of glass.

" BlackHat I make you mine" I whispered as I sank my wet cavern upon his hot rod, he groans hard as I feel my body heating up in lust and desire,

" So warm, so needy, so wet for me" He says as he thrusts upward, hitting that inner pleasure button inside of me,

" I always will be" I growled as I gripped his wrists and slammed them on the bed, I move my hips in different directions,

" So Commanding" He says smirking as he shows his fangs, I show my own, I flipped him over with grace, his hands grip my wrists this time,

" Yet your dominance is greater than my own" He growls before I feel his fangs sink into my neck, I moaned lowly as his cock lets the essence go, he hardens his

thrusts, but then stills. Pants are loud, he pulls out, I smiled as he lays beside me.

" You are so perfect" I say as I get out of bed,

" Time to convince her that we are deep in this plan" I growled as I get on my underwear, bra, pants, boots and shirt. I get my hat on after my hair is combed, lastly

my leather trench coat hugs my body well, BlackHat gets dressed as well, I see him getting food ready for Lucy, I smirked as I see one of my familiars cower in fear,

but I passed it, I got to Lucy's cage and unlock it.

" Follow me" I say as I take her to the dining cart, I sit her down and smiled,

" You must be starving. You haven't eaten in days." I say as I see Black placed a hand on her chair,

" Have you ever had a real roast duck? It's very rare, real exotic." BlackHat says as I see her face showing terror and humiliation.

" Of course not." She says disgusted, I growled lowly, her blood is calling to me,

" Try it, you'll never have better." I growled as I smiled lustfully at BlackHat,

" What do you want?" She asked nervously, I just smiled as I opened some wine.

" I want the same things that you want. I want to be free from a life of suffering and sacrifice. To no longer be told to your every desire as a sin." I say as I pour her a

cup of wine,

" And after all, if you're not commiting sin, you're nor having fun." BlackHat says as he smiles at her,

" What are you?" She asked as I smirked at her,

" The Church teaches us that the eyes are the window to the soul ... and since the vampire are evolved without eyes, it is a soulless creature ... that should be

eradicated. And I feel the soul of a vampire. And let me tell you ... it's far more pure than any man." BlackHat says as I show my fangs to her,

" Now you ask what I am. I am the bringer of the tide ..." I growled as I looked out the window,

" I am to bring a clean wash to this unclean world. And you and your priest ...will help me do it." BlackHat says as she looked curious,

" But what are you" She asked as I wrapped my arms around BlackHat's shoulders,

" We are Human Vampires, we are more powerful than Priests themselves, now eat" I growled at her, she began to scarf down some food, I turned to BlackHat.

" He is coming Love" I whispered before licking the shell of his ear, we turned back to Lucy, I saw two of my unturned servants,

" Take her out of her" I growled, they lift her up and she screams,

" Time to end this" I growled as we go to the roof, BlackHat beside me, I see the one known as Isaiah on the roof,

" Hello my friend." BlackHat says revealing his face,

" You fell!" Isaiah says as he stares at his old priest mate.

" You let go!" BlackHat replied as I took an innocent step forward,

" In the depths of that hive, I touched the threshold of life and death. And do you know what I found? The queen might come to kill, but she gave me mercy. She

turned me into something that never existed in this world." BlackHat says as I smirked at Isaiah,

" A human vampire." I growled as Isaiah looked at me, my hair wiping into the wind,

" I was turned years earlier, it was because of your Clergy, that my uncle is dead, they forced my hand to hunt vampires, till they hunted me, I was turned and I

never regret it" I say as my fangs bared themselves.

" Join us, accept the blood of the queen. Together we can return to the cities ...as brothers." BlackHat says offering the same fate that we had endured,

" Where is my daughter?" Isaiah asked us as I smirked,

" Waiting for your decision." I growled, I step beside John, I growled as I jumped, I twisted my body and kicked him in the chest, I hiss loudly as BlackHat walks

towards a wounded Priest,

" You can't win. I'm stronger now than you ever were." BlackHat tells him, I show off my claws to the Priest that let John go all those years ago,

" This is your last chance queens hands can not be denied." I growled at him,

" Mankind will find no hideout of what's coming. Join me, and your life of sacrifice will be over." BlackHat says as he gripped his hand into a fist,

" Never." He growls before going over the edge, I looked over and he was gone,

" Let's get her" I say before kissing him, he kisses back full force, I go down and I see Lucy is still in the dinning area, so I also see Isaiah, I grab Lucy but she strikes

with a cutting knife, BlackHat smiles as I dodge her attacks,

" No Lucy!" Isaiah says as I smirk, I go left,

" Very good, fast." I say going to the right before catching the knife between my hands.

" Just like your father." I say as I smirked a fanged grin, she looked shocked, BlackHat told me this when we captured her,

" He never told you?" I asked as I then threw her, BlackHat grabs Isaiah then stabs him with the cross knife, I watched him step back as I grabbed Lucy, BlackHat

opened the upper hatch, he goes up first,

" Burn." I growled before going up, I grabbed Lucy then hand her to BlackHat, he stares deep into her eyes, he puts her in a trance, as he smirks he is about to bite

her, but I hear something from the far left, soon I see John's blood burst from his neck, I see Priest, BlackHat accidentally lets Lucy go, Priest grabs her, but I crush

his hand.

" Your faith has failed you!" I growled as BlackHat throws the cross knife on the roof of the train cart. I see a motorbike heading for the train,

" No!" Priest screams, I growled at it, I see the bike hit the front of the train, fire is approaching fast, Priest and Lucy are gone.

" Trust in me" I growled as I grabbed BlackHat,

" Always" He replied before I focused my power and grabbing BlackHat we jumped to the left of the train, I also have Black's Hat, Black moves hard as we collide with

the ground. I feel pebbles ground into my skin, I get up, I see Black is burned on the left side of his face, I growled, I will get my revenge someday, I picked up my

love BlackHat, he is unconscious,

" Don't worry baby, I gotcha" I growled as I used my speed, I found an abandoned manor, I laid my mate on the bed,

" You haven't feed since Jericho. Have you?" I asked as he didn't respond, I take my wrist out and place it as his mouth,

" Come on baby" I growled, I soon felt his fangs sink into my arm, his eyes opened up,

" Take it slow" I say as he closes his eyes, he takes about 10 total gulps before stopping, I see his wounds heal,

" I'm glad you are doing so much better" I say as he smiles at me


End file.
